


Ankhin Kallig On Taris (Empire)

by tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Khem Val might like Inquisitor, Light Side Sith Inquisitor, Romance will appear in the end, Taris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land/pseuds/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land
Summary: Here is my first Star Wars Legends:  The Old Republic Fan-fiction Backstory.  This is featuring my Light Side Sith Inquisitor named Ankhin who I am writing about his time on Taris.  This is revelant to my Collection called The Kallig Legacy Stories as my Ahkhin Kallig is the main person of that.  This is the first backstory as it's the story of how Ankhin Met Ashara.





	Ankhin Kallig On Taris (Empire)

David The Writer: Here is a Story I called “Ankhin Kallig On Taris (Empire)”.

Ankhin Kallig: I am glad we are finally starting some Old Republic Fan-fiction.

David The Writer: This is the first backstory of how Ankhin And Ashara meet.

Ankhin Kallig: That is a good idea to explain.

David The Writer: This first chapter is the parts on the ship. Now Disclaimer Time.

Ankhin Kallig: Okay, All Star Wars: The Old Republic Characters © Bioware. Ankhin Kallig © tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land on Archive of Our Own or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction/Tumblr/Youtube. An account this fiction will be featured on is Shadow Zelda The Creation of Vaati On Tumblr as I use My and other swtor characters as Fon-Tech Light Characters in The BU.

David The Writer: Thanks For the Disclaimer, Ankhin Kallig. Now On With The Backstory.

* * *

## Ankhin Kallig On Taris (Empire)  
Chapter 1: Pre-Planet In Orbit

Ankhin Calls His Crew To His Ship Confernce Room via The Intercom.

Ankhin says "Zash, has your Research turned up anything else on this Taris ghost?"

Khem Val in his own Language says "Zash is not here. I have beat her back. I am ready to serve you."

Andronikos Revel says "Figures the old lady isn't around when we need her."

Khem Val says "She is a plague, a thief of my flesh."

Ankhin says "I'm Sorry, but I need to speak with her."

Khem Val responds by saying "I'm sorry, master, but I can't obey. I will not give over my identity to an intruder."

Ankhin, much to the disapproval of Andronikos Revel, says "You're right, Khem Val. We must find a way to cope without her. What did she say about Taris?" This is something that Khem Val approves of through.

Something about some Jedi investigating an old Sith ghost. Said she had a Sith on the Planet looking into it. Elios Maliss, I think. Surprised there's only one ghost."

Ankhin Kallig says "Really why's that?"

"Story goes some crazy Darth blew the whole planet to pieces with his own Sith were still on it." Andronikos Revel says making Ankhin Jump but Andronikos Revel continues by saying "Not Very Practical, but it ain't my business. Anyway, I'd Hunt down this Maliss guy in the Imperial Base and hope he has some answers."

Ankhin then sends 2V-R8 and Treek to go gets Lockboxes. Then He lands in The Taris Imperial Orbital Station. He walks through the corridor with Khem Val. Then he continues walking tilhe gets to A Planetary Quest Giver.

Lieutenant Rankin says "Headed to Taris, my lord? Let me clear a shuttle for you. And please forgive the delay. The Planet Has seen this much action since Darth Malak occupied centuries ago. Now that the Republic's rebuilding their shattered cities, The Dark Council is determined to destroy the planet once and for all."

Ankhin asks Lieutenant Rankin "Do we have the Republic on the defensive yet?"

Lieutenant Rankin says "I haven't seen the latest reports myself, I'm afraid. If you're ready to head to Taris, your Shuttle's cleared for Launch."

"I'm All Set." Ankhin Kallig says.

"I'll tell Imperial Command you're en route. Speak with Captain Helid if you wish to join the fight." Lieutenant Rankin says.

He then rides his shuttle down to the surface.

TBC…


End file.
